The invention generally relates to covers for vehicular cargo beds, such as pick-up truck boxes. More specifically, the invention pertains to a movable cover which may function as a tonneau cover and can be converted to a cargo bed cap cover.
Various types of covers for open cargo beds, such as found in pick-up trucks have become common place. A first conventional cover, styled a tonneau cover, traditionally rests on side panels of the cargo bed and covers any contents either partially or fully.
A second type of cover called a cap has become well known for use with cargo beds of vehicles such as pick-up trucks. The cap cover conventionally also rests upon the side panels of the cargo bed but extends upwardly to substantially align itself with a width of the passenger cabin to form an enlarged closed cargo space either for larger items or for converting the vehicle to a camper.
These individual styles of covers have traditionally been independent of each other and if one switches between cover types, the unused cover must be stored separately from the vehicle.
There is a need for a cover arrangement which may be convertible between a tonneau cover and a cap cover.